The automated sampling of surfaces for analytes is an area of continuing interest. Recent methodologies have utilized surface sampling probes and various forms of automation as a means of improving sampling efficiency and accuracy. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,117,929, U.S. Pat. No. 7,995,216, U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,026, U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,013, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,566, U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,439, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,593, US 2012/0079894, and US 2012/0080589. The disclosures of these patents and publications are hereby incorporated fully by reference.